herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin, Stuart
Kevin, 'Stuart '''and ' Bob 'are the three main protagonists of the 2015 film ''Minions, ''the prequel to the first ''Despicable Me. Role Kevin is the main protagonist, Stuart is the deuteragonist and Bob is the tritagonist. Information Kevin, Stuart and Bob are three minions who are on the search for a master to serve/help and support, without one they got nothing to do and get bored easily, so they decide to go to locations to find one and then come across Orlando where a con called "Villain Con" where they will find a master to serve at last. Minions Prologue through out decades, the Minions were born from the ocean to find a master to serve, from T-Rex to Blue Coats, they failed through out the years, but until one Minion Kevin decides that he can do it with three other Minions to help him, so he chose Stuart and Bob to come with him, they make their way to New York where they get stuck in a store and watches television for the night until they find out that there is a Con in Orlando call Villain Con where a lot of villains are going to, so this was their opportunity to find one, so they get a ride from a family who are going to Villain Con, they help them escape the cops by shooting a rocket at them while making their way there. New Master So they get to Orlando and Villain Con, the family wish the Minions good luck if they ever find a master, they meet a female super villain called Scarlet Overkill and they think that she is perfect as their master, so after they try and test their skills at Scarlet, she chooses them as her new henchman, she even takes them to her home where she introduces them to his husband Herb Overkill, who is a inventor who can give them equip to help Scarlet get Queen Elizabeth's crown for her to be queen of england, so they go and see Herb for gear and equip, Bob gets Stretch Suit and legs for hight, Kevin a gun that shoots out Lava to get ready for the mission. Stealing the Crown Next morning they go to where the crown is guarded, in disguise, they get passed the guards by Stuart's brainwash power and does the keeper of the crown, but then tries to get it from the Queen Elizabeth herself and start getting into a chase to steal the crown from her. Then they fail to get it until Bob uses his powers the put the sword out of stone (based of a book) that makes him king. King Bob So Bob is now declared king of england by Queen Elizabeth, they stay in the palace and cause trouble until Scarlet finds out that Bob stole the crown from her, she invades the palace with Herb along, she is then angry for their betrayal, but Bob wants to make a rule that Scarlet should be queen. Trapped in the Dungeon So the Minions let Scarlet be queen and end up in a dungeon for their betrayal to Scarlet with Herb (nickname Blerb) to torture them, but they start messing around as well as Herb, until Herb tells them that he wasn't Blerb he was himself because he was lying to them. Queen Scarlet So the minions try and escape in the sewer and stop Scarlet from being queen, they find her but they get detracted by a bee and accidentally crushing Scarlet with a big object even thought they were trying to get it without killing her, Scarlet sees them and sends a angry mob to kill them. Final Battle Kevin escapes from them leaving Bob and Stuart being captured by Scarlet and Herb, Kevin goes back to Scarlet's house and gets in one of Herb's machine and turns into a giant, he saves them from Scarlet just in time for the other minions to arrive to help them, but Scarlet stops them and tries to finish Kevin by shooting a rocket at him, but Kevin swallows it, then sacrifices himself to save Stuart, Bob and the rest of the Minions, by grab Scarlet's jetpack by super strength, and explode in mid-air turning out they survives and Kevin turns back to his normal size. Brave Minions Kevin, Stuart and Bob get their award from Queen Elizabeth, Bob gets a little crown, Stuart a guitar but then goes crazy and breaks it, and Kevin being a brave knight, but Kevin notices that they didn't find a proper master yet until then Scarlet and Herb steal the actual crown from Elizabeth, Kevin tires to stop them, but then Scarlet and Herb get frozen surprisingly by young Gru's freeze Ray, Kevin, Stuart and Bob have finally found a master to serve, before they go Bob puts his tiny crown in Scarlet's hand and leaves her and Herb stuck in the ice berg, then Kevin, Stuart, Bob and the rest of the minions follow Gru because they have found a new master and from there the story go on in Despicable Me. Credits In the Credits, the minions are seen with young Gru before the beginning of Despicable me and showing to him that they like bananas etc, turning out that they actually want to help him in the future. Trivia * Kevin, Stuart and Bob are the only minions who will find a master/supervillain to serve. * although Kevin, Stuart and Bob are the main protagonists, Kevin is the true big good, because he sacrificed himself to save Stuart, Bob and the rest of the Minions. * Kevin, Stuart and Bob where the first minions to be born. * Kevin is the leader of all the minions. * Kevin, Stuart and Bob have different opinions to the rules by their role, Kevin makes the rules, Stuart breaks the rules, Bob does not apply to the rules. Gallery Official-Minions-Artwork-for-appearances.jpg 104 007.JPG|Kevin 105 005.JPG|Stuart 105 004.JPG|Bob 11025163_921508884525923_7729084225095211703_n-600x600 (1).jpg 10398685_921508887859256_861628973297996623_n-600x600.jpg 10418261_921508881192590_2898541578979410851_n-600x600.jpg MINONSG001_DS_S0400P0050_L_COMPO_RENDER_0148R.jpg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Partners in Training Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Gentle Giants Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Supporters Category:Heroes by Weapon of choice Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Multiple Saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Creation Category:Creatures Category:Sea Creatures Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Outright Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts